This project combines various aspects of computer science, automatic data processing, planning, consultation, resource acquisition and information technology into a comprehensive strategy of support to National Cancer Institute investigators and to other Government agencies, private institutions and individual investigators who collaborate with the National Cancer Institute. The scope of individual projects ranges from routine data analysis operations to research and development activities associated with development of highly specialized systems designed for national data collection and analysis systems. Another major support activity involves the administration and monitoring of the computer support contracts for the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program.